A network includes a number of devices, systems, and services to allow an organization to exchange data between the number of devices, systems, and services. Often, a security operations centre (SOC) monitors the network to identify security threats that impact data transmitted over the network, security performance issues with the network, and stages of incident management lifecycles of the network.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.